1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a source drive integrated circuit and a display device including a source drive integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, and electrophoretic displays. These displays are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than conventional cathode ray tube displays.
A display device generally includes a display panel having data lines, scan lines, and pixels, and a display panel driving circuit for driving the display panel. The display panel driving circuit may include a scan driving circuit connected to the scan lines for supplying scan signals, and a plurality of source drive integrated circuits connected to the data lines for supplying data signals.
In one type of device, a number of pads are located at one end of the display panel. These pads include signal pads, driving voltage pads, and power voltage pads. Driving voltage supply lines for supplying the driving voltages from the driving voltage pads to the scan driving circuit may be formed to cross the source drive ICs. In this case, the driving voltage supply lines may cross a line connected to a corresponding pad of the source drive IC. As a result, a defect may occur where a driving voltage supply line and the line connected to the pad of the source drive IC is short-circuited. When this occurs, the driving voltage supplied to the corresponding driving voltage supply lines may be adversely affected.